O Fogo e a Mariposa
by Cowny
Summary: A sós, o coronel passava a ser apenas Roy Mustang. Enquanto, a tenente, continuava a ser a tenente. Royai


_O Fogo e a Mariposa_

_Casal: Roy&Riza_

_Disclaimer: Os irmãos Elric não me pertencem, os homunculus não me pertencem, os militares não me pertencem... Mas a chave de fenda que a Winry usa é minha._

_**------------ xXx -------------**_

-Quer ser meu caso, Hawkeye?

Foi num dia de trabalho comum, com um timbre matreiro na voz, enquanto ela lia vias burocráticas, que ele lhe fez a impertinente pergunta. As palavras fluindo nos lábios masculinos com completa naturalidade, como se fosse de caráter corriqueiro, e talvez até sem importância.

E ela assentiu, com a cabeça, sem olha-lo. Porque estava trabalhando. E seu trabalho era mais importante que isso.

Mas aquilo que passou a fazer com ele, à surdina, também era parte do trabalho.

Assim como, apesar de concordar, não disse que era aquilo que queria.

Costumava, enquanto desviava sua atenção do serviço, para ouvir sobre as aventuras e desventuras de seu superior com as mulheres, do qual ele orgulhava-se em comentar com os outros subordinados, que ele era como fogo.

Traga. Chama. Alucina.

E que, as mulheres, por isso, caíam em suas graças. Para, depois, queimarem e desfalecerem.

Riza não se deixava seduzir aos toques, carícias e beijos no escuro. Quando as mãos grandes e ávidas por descobertas percorriam-lhe o corpo, numa necessidade ardente de superar a curiosidade.

Correspondia aos anseios de Roy Mustang, mas não caía em encantos. Satisfazia-o como podia, mas continuava impassível como um carvalho.

Porque não era como uma estúpida mariposa. E, como uma mariposa, não se deixaria atrair pelo fogo, assim como as outras que estiveram em sua vida.

E dessa forma levava aquela relação, como se fosse cega aos calores e luzes daquela chama trepidante. Fazendo o que precisava ser feito e, ao fim, quando o corpo suado aquietava-se sobre o seu, cegava a si própria, dizendo que aquilo não significava nada. Que toques no escuro não passam de toques no escuro. E que sexo está num patamar muito distante de amor, para ela alimentar expectativas.

Porque, por mais que quisesse tocar o fogo, ela não era uma mariposa. Pois, ao contrário delas, Riza sabia que beijos não eram contratos.

Assim como continuou indiferente quando, certa noite, quando os cabelos loiros caíam sobre sua testa molhada, e o peito subia e descia lentamente; ele disse, suave, ao seu ouvido, que a amava.

Cegou-se novamente.

Porque, por mais acalantada, tocada e emocionada, dentre tudo que poderia sentir ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Riza, além de mulher, era tenente. E, como tenente, deveria ser a oficial que só tem olhos pro trabalho, e não a mariposa que só tem olhos para o fogo.

E os anos, os meses, os dias passavam; fluindo tão logo quanto os freqüentes encontros, quantos os freqüentes toques e suspiros.

Até que as noites que passavam juntos foram diminuindo, pouco a pouco, até chegar ao ponto que não se encontravam mais. Até o ponto em que deixaram por isso mesmo.

Mas Riza não se importou, não se queixou, não amaldiçoou os céus e a terra por isso.

Porque era tenente, e estava apenas cumprindo seu trabalho para com seu Coronel. Não ficaria triste, pois não o amava. Não se sentiria sozinha, pois ela nunca esteve próxima. E ela sabia, e sempre soube, que aquele era o destino de toda mariposa. Ser queimada pelo fogo e esquecida por ele.

A diferença é que ela nunca foi uma tola mariposa.

E, talvez, ela se orgulhasse muito disso. Talvez, se não tivesse saído de casa para passear com Black Hayate, naquela tarde de neve. Talvez, se não houvesse resolvido fazer o caminho mais comprido até o parque, e não tivesse visto Roy. Talvez, se ele não estivesse sentado ao lado de uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, com um sorriso alegre despontando-lhe da face, enquanto massageava com carinho o protuberante ventre da moça.

Ela via como o fogo parecia satisfeito, assim como a propensa mariposa.

Mas Hawkeye, definitivamente, não era melodramática, vingativa ou loucamente ciumenta e apaixonada. Porque era como um carvalho.

E ela não choraria, pois a vida dele não lhe dizia interesse.

E não ficaria noites em claro, imaginando que seria diferente, se houvesse deixando-se ser verdadeiramente tocada pelos sentimentos que ele lhe ofereceu.

Porque ela não acreditava em beijos, nem em juras de amor.

Riza Hawkeye não era como uma mariposa.

Mas até carvalhos podem queimar-se.

Cegou-se.

**Fim**

_**------------ xXx -------------**_

**É, eu sei. Não teve exatamente um final feliz.**

**Mas nem tudo são rosas, não é? Nem eu própria esperava uma fanfic desse gênero vinda de mim. Sempre falei que pareciam um tanto quanto complicadas demais, e eu ficava com preguiça só de pensar em escrever. Mas, vejam só...**

**Espero que alguém, além de mim, tenha entendido essa fanfic. Céus, digam que entenderam! XD**

**Caso alguém se interesse, as mariposas sentem-se extremamente atraídas pela luz do fogo. É quase como uma hipnoze, elas não têm noção alguma de que podem se ferir. Elas apenas querem se aproximar da luz. Por isso, muitas (senão todas) acabam queimadas.**

**Como sempre, reviews são muito bem-vindas, ok? **

**Cya,**

_**Sango-Web**_

_**15/04/2007**_


End file.
